i hate to luv u
by inuyasha's-mistress001
Summary: uh oh....why is kagome mad at inu?...what happens when she runs away...and runs into naraku!....why is inu sad?:( read and find out (ratings may go up for l8er chappies)lots of FLUFF!kaginu pairings MAYBE mirsag later on...
1. gettin away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**  
  
**Chapter 1: should I stay or should I go?**  
  
Kagome was mad no she was furious! Inuyasha got her mad for the last time. It was unbelievable that she stayed here for so long in the first place. Sure Miroku, Sango & shippo talked her into not leaving before, but this time it wasn't going to work.  
  
She blindly walked through the forest to where the well was. She decided she was going home and never every coming back! How dare Inuyasha be so mean!?  
  
Kagome was to blind to see the truth. All Inuyasha wanted from her was to locate the fragments of the jewel shards. Her feelings were damaged enough. She couldn't believe that she had been so blind. She LOVED Inuyasha, but he only loved Kikyo. Even though she tried to bring him to hell with her he still loved her. Kagome knew she was overreacting being so mad and all.  
  
But why should she put herself through all this pain of seeing Inuyasha falling for Kikyo's trick. Oh well she would go back to her home and forget all about him and that bitch of Kikyo.  
  
All of a sudden Naraku appeared from behind the bushes and seized Kagome with his hands.  
  
"What do you want!?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"Where's that half breed of Inuyasha?? I demand you tell me or I will kill you too!!" said Naraku with a menacing look in his eyes.  
  
Kagome wasn't scared, she had had about enough of this mess and wasn't about to back down to a guy in a baboon costume.  
  
"I have no clue! If you really want to know I'm trying to get away from him!!" said Kagome bitterly.  
  
"Where was the last place you have seen him? TELL ME!!!" Naraku yelled while shaking Kagome viciously, clawing his nails into her sensitive skin.  
  
"I don't remember! The last time I saw him was yesterday and I didn't even know where we were!" Kagome said, wincing in pain. She had enough of this.  
  
"Let me go right now!!! I don't want anything to do with this!! Find Inuyasha by yourself!" yelled Kagome, by this time tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
She regretted every coming to this world. If only she had listened to her mother and stayed home she wouldn't be in this mess. She was so wrapped up in being mad at Inuyasha and furious at this guy with the baboon costume that she didn't noticed that Naraku was speaking to someone beside him.  
  
Naraku was giving orders to what seemed to be an elf person/ demon. It was about 3 feet tall with humongous gold and red eyes and with the pointiest ears she had even seen. She was staring at the elf thing for so long that when the thing actually looked at her she gasped.  
  
"What are you looking at human?? Your coming with me somewhere where no one will think of finding you!!" he said evilly and chuckling at the same time.  
  
Kagome forgot all about being mad at Inuyasha. Right now she was terrified about where they would do to her.  
  
"Why me? Why do you want to hide me? What did I ever do to you!?!" Kagome asked them frightened, "Anyway if you're trying to make Inuyasha come looking for me, it won't work. He couldn't care less if I was dead! So it would make us a lot happier if you just let me go! Trust me I won't run to Inuyasha I just want to go home."  
  
For a minute the elf look stunned. It made his eyes look Gigantic and double the normal size.  
  
"NO! Don't try and lie to us! Inuyasha may not care for you like that. But he does need you to help him find the jewel shards! So he'll definitely come looking for you." Said Naraku enjoying his misery.  
  
"Please let me go!! Let me go!!!!!!!!!!" pleaded Kagome. All she wanted was to go home.  
  
The elf thing was tired of her whining. So he chanted a sleeping spell and put it on her.  
  
"What the?" was the last thing she said before she dropped to the floor into a deep sleep.  
  
"KAGOME!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he appeared from behind the bushes.  
  
"What did you do to her?! If you.... If you killed her I'll... I'll..." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence because he was scared that Kagome was dead and it would be his entire fault. He looked at her pale face. He was going to make Naraku pay! Even if it meant fighting to the death.  
  
"You'll do what half breed??" snickered the elf thing.  
  
"We'll have to find out another time Ungo. Right now we need to leave." Said Naraku and with a snap of Ungo's fingers, they both disappeared. But left Kagome behind.

** END OF CHAPTER!!  
  
_Well ya my first time doing an inuyasha story. Please be nice and review ((lemons for later chapters if you review ) well buh bye for now_**


	2. the realization

> Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha or anyone else in the story (although I wish I did tears in eyes )
> 
> Oki where did we leave off last time.....hmmmmmmm O ya!!- inuyasha finds kagome in the woods...... unconscious.....will he b able to revive her???? 00'
> 
> Chapter 2! The realization
> 
> Inuyasha tenderly held Kagome in his arms "Kagome, Kagome, wake up! Please wake up" he whispered tears in his eyes (tear tear) he couldn't take it. He couldn't see Kagome like this, 'she just HAS to be alright'.
> 
> He looked down at her pretty form with her long black hair framing her milky white skin and beautiful red lips, before he could stop himself Inuyasha bent down towards Kagome and kissed her softly on the lips. Kagome suddenly opened her eyes, shocked to feel Inuyasha's lips on her and his eyes looking at her so tenderly. Inuyasha suddenly drew back from her and stared at her.
> 
> "Kagome... your.... your alright" he said his voice sounding shaky. He was staring at her so intently she started to blush and looked away.
> 
> "Of course I'm okay, I just.... Dosed off... or something" she thought, confused 'why did I fall asleep all of a sudden?' and then she remembered. She had been running towards the well to try and get away from Inuyasha, because she was mad at him, and then....'and then what?' she thought to herself trying to think of what happened next.
> 
> ' O ya!' she gasped she had run into Naraku and his sidekick had knocked her out...' but what had he wanted from me? I don't remember'.
> 
> "Um, Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha said snapping Kagome back to the present.
> 
> "You!" she screamed, "this is ALL your fault! I don't ever want to see u again! Naraku did this to me and it was all because of you! I'm leaving here and never coming back. With that she turned from him and ran out of the woods toward the well, and bumped into someone, it was Kouga.
> 
> "Is he bothering you Kagome?" Kouga said looking at Inuyasha menacingly.
> 
> "Actually yes he is," she said without turning toward Inuyasha who was right behind her.
> 
> "Don't worry, he'll never bother you again!" Kouga said putting his arms around Kagome and lifting her up bridal style.
> 
> "Thank you Kouga" she said looking up into his sky blue eyes, she ad never noticed how nice they were.
> 
> "It's okay everything will be fine Kagome, cause you're coming with me" and with that he took off toward his cave.
> 
> "Hey where do you think your going?" Inuyasha said angrily.
> 
> "I'm getting away from you!" Kagome replied before they disappeared behind a mountain.
> 
> END OF CHAPPIE
> 
> Inuyasha'smistress001- dun dun dun!!! Uh oh what's going to happen next??  
  
Inu: hey ya why is Kagome goin with kouga!?!?!?! She's supposed to be with me!!!!  
  
Kagome: what am I your property now!?!?!  
  
Inu: yes...I mean no... its that your suppose to be with me!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: personally I don't mind how this story is goin PST inumistres make sure I get a bit of action later on   
  
Inu: what!?!?! You son of a btch ill kill you  
  
inuyasha'smistress001: Kagome may you please do the honors  
  
Kagome: okay Inuyasha.................. SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: ((((crash)))) oww!!!!!!! i feel so unloved right now......((tear))  
  
inuyasha'smistress001: well ya please review people until next time toodles


End file.
